familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Catherine Conway (c1783-)
}} On 17 March 1800 Catherine Conway was sentenced to 7 years transportation at the Devon Assizes. She was tramsported on the Earl Cornwallis which departed on 18 November 1800 and arrived at Port Jackson (Sydney) nearly 7 months later on 12 June 1801. On 12 June 1802 she gave birth to a daughter, Sarah, at Sydney. Her daughter's father was not named. Her daughter was raised, however, being told that her father was the convict James Lewis. It is not known what happened to Catherine after her daughter's birth. Catherine is not found on the musters or censuses for the Colony of New South Wales. It is therefore assumed that she was deceased before 1822. 'Catherine Conway & James Lewis never married. '''Catherine did NOT marry James Lewis in 1807 in Hobart, Tasmania. This was a different James Lewis and he married a Susan Shadwich on that date in that place. Voyage of the ''Earl Cornwallis Master (Captain) James Tennant, Surgeon John Dight. The Earl Cornwallis was built in 1782 and had three decks. She was sheathed in copper in 1800. In 1798 she was employed by the East India Company and made a voyage to Bengal returning to England by June 1800. Her next voyage was to transport convicts to New South Wales. The London Times reported in the shipping news of the 4 September 1800 that the ship Earl Cornwallis, bound for Botany Bay with convicts came down to Deal the previous night, and remained there with his Majesty's ships Overyssel, La Prevoyante, and'' Nemesis, Arrow'' sloop of war, Terrier armed brig and Ann armed cutter. The Historical Records of New South Wales record that she arrived in Portsmouth on 14 September 1800 and departed there on 18 November 1800. Before she sailed Sir Jerome Fitzpatrick introduced fumigating lamps for the first time onto a convict transport. Jackson’s Oxford Journal of 8 November 1800 stated “These lamps are of the greatest importance to the prisoners, as they are calculated to prevent that destruction caused by candles and other lights, of the oxygen or vital principle of the air, which is so essential to animation.” Records state that 294 male and female convicts were embarked, and that, after 6 deaths, 193 male convicts and 95 female convicts sailed on the Earl Cornwallis. After 35 more deaths of convicts during the voyage 166 men and 87 women reached Port Jackson on 12 June 1801. Also on board were some passengers and families immigrating to the Colony. The Earl Cornwallis then departed Port Jackson bound for India on 4th October 1801. Visions of Sydney in 1801 In June 1801 Francois Peron, a young naturalist in the expedition of Nicholas Baudin of the Geographe ''and the ''Le Naturaliste ''recorded his observations of Port Jackson and the settlement of Sydney. ''Towards the middle of this magnificent port, and on its southern bank, in one of the principal creeks, rises Sydney Town, the capital of the country of Cumberland, and of all the English colonies in this part of the world; seated at the base of two hills, that are contiguous to each other and having the advantage of a rivulet, which runs completely through it; this infant town affords a view, at once agreeable and picturesque. To the right, and at the north point of Sydney Cove, you perceive the signal battery, which is built upon a rock, difficult of access; six pieces of cannon, protected by a turf entrenchment, cross their fire with that of another battery, which I shall presently mention; and thus defend, in the most effectual manner the approach to the harbour and the town. Further on, appear the large buildings that form the hospital, and which are capable of containing two or three hundred sick. Amongst these buildings, there is one particularly worthy of notice, as all the parts of it were prepared in Europe, and brought out in Commodore Phillip's squadron; so that in a few days after its arrival, there was an hospital ready to receive such of the crews as were sick. On the same side of the town, at the sea shore, you observe a very fine magazine, to which the largest ships can come up, and discharge their cargoes. In the same direction are several private docks, in which are built brigs and cutters, of different sizes, for the purpose of trading either inland or beyond the colony. These vessels which are from fifty to three hundred tons burthen, are built entirely with the native wood; even their masts are obtained from the forests of the colony. It is at the spot called Hospital Creek, that the ships of individuals unload their cargoes. Beyond the hospital in the same line is the prison, which has several dungeons capable of holding from an hundred and fifty to two hundred prisoners; it is surrounded by a high and strong wall, and has a numerous guard on duty, both by day and night. A short distance from the prison is the storehouse, for the reception of wines, spirituous liquors, salt provisions etc. In the front of it is the armoury where the garrison is drawn up every morning; accompanied by a numerous and well composed band, belonging to the New south Wales regiment. The whole western part of this spot, is occupied by the house of the lieutenant governor general; behind which is vast garden which is worth the attention both of the philosopher and the naturalists on account of the great number of useful vegetables which are cultivated in it; and which have been procured from every part of the world by its present respectable possessor, Mr. Paterson, a distinguished traveller, and member of the Royal Society of London. Behind the house and the magazine just mentioned is the public school; here are educated in the principles or religion morals and virtue, those young females who are the hope of the rising colony; but whose parents are either too degenerate too poor to give them proper instruction. In the public school however, under respectable matrons, they are taught from their earliest years, all the duties of a good mother or a family. Behind the house of the lieutenant governor in a large magazine , are deposited all the dried pulse and corn, belonging to the state. It is a sort of public granary intended for the support of the troops and the people who receive their subsistence from the government. The barracks occupy a considerable square, and have in front several field pieces; the edifices for the accommodation of the officers, form the lateral parts or ends of the building; and the powder magazine is in the middle. Near this, in a small private house, the principal civil and military officers assemble. It is a sort of coffee house, maintained by subscription, in which there are several amusements but particularly billiards, at which any person may play, free of expense. Behind the armoury is a large square tower, which serves for an observatory to those English officers who study astronomy. __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Ancestry from England Category:Migrants from England to New South Wales Category:Resided in New South Wales Category:Convicts transported to New South Wales